


Secret's out

by awesomeimportantstarker (awsomeimportantfan)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gay Peter Parker, Happy Ending, M/M, May knows everything, Nervous Peter Parker, No Spoilers, Outing, Precious Peter Parker, bi tony stark, failed outing attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantstarker
Summary: Peter tries telling May multiple times. But it just isn't that simple. Or is it?





	Secret's out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that fluent in english.  
> So if you find any mistakes I will be grateful if you inform me so I can correct them.  
> Anyway. Enjoy reading.

Peter already tried multiple times to tell Aunt May that he's gay. It started when Peter was 13 and sure he would never bring a girl home.

The first time he sat May and Ben down because he 'had to tell them something'. In the last minute, he changed his mind and instead told them he he loved them and was grateful for all they did for him. May and Ben thanked him and had tears in their eyes. Peter didn't tell them this time but he told them another truth and that made them happy. So Peter left it like that.

He tried again and again in the following months but most of the time he didn't get farther that staring at them when he entered the room.

His next big attempt was at dinner one evening. He had started with staring at May and Ben again until it just broke out that he 'had something to say' so May and Ben stopped their banter and stared at him. Peter began to sweat and stutter till he finally burst out “My class is going on a field trip to Oscorp soon. I need you to sign my permission slip.” Even back then Peter suspected them to know he originally wanted to say something different but they didn't press. They smiled and nodded and signed his permission slip.

Then he went to said trip and got bitten by a radioactive spider. He tried to tell them again when he was sick in bed but he vomited instead and didn't tell them again.

When he was back on his feet he swore to himself to tell them as soon as possible but then Ben died and Peter became Spiderman and he just couldn't burden May anymore.

When Tony Stark sat in their apartment one day and took Peter, took Spiderman, to Germany to fight the Rogue Avengers. Peter told himself he had to tell May because he couldn't handle any more secrets. He tried to tell her then. Several times. The last time when May brought him to Liz's house on the night of his Homecoming. But instead of telling her he went on his date with the daughter of the vulture he ended up fighting.

Different than planned the next secret May found out wasn't that he was gay but instead that he was Spiderman and with that also the fact that his Stark internship was a lie as well.

Except it wasn't because Tony Stark offered him one just a week after giving him his suit back. And because there were so many things May had to handle at that time Peter didn't tell her he's gay again.

So he waited and started trying again just a month after May finding out about Spiderman.

In the end he told Tony before he told May because Tony was different. Tony was openly bi and Peter was in love with Tony. As it turns out Tony loves Peter right back and they start a relationship before Peter tells May. So now Peter doesn't just has to tell May he's gay but also that he's dating Tony Stark, a much older genius with a bad reputation regarding his love life in the press.

So Peter tries and tries to tell May but he always finds new reasons why he should wait and new excuses to tell her something different.

Finally, Tony has enough of Peters anxious attempts and they decide to take May to dinner and tell her together in case Peter hasn't told her till then. On Tuesday they decide Tony will pick Peter and May up on Friday and they will go out to dinner in a fancy restaurant and then they will tell May. Together.

It doesn't come to that. Friday morning, when Peter gets ready for School, he goes into the kitchen to grab himself some breakfast. May is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. They both greet each other and May asks Peter for his plans for today. Peter answers while staring into the refrigerator. What if he just told May? Right here? Right now? He's determined to do so when he turns around. He's going to tell her! “May! I need to tell tell you something! I'm…” Peter turns around. May's looking at him expectantly and Peter gets cold feet again. “Well actually, I need to get going. Talk to you later! Larb you” He hurries out of the kitchen. He's just at the door when he hears May talking. “Fine. Wait till dinner to tell me you're gay and dating Tony. Have a nice Day.”

Peter stops dead in his tracks. He stares at May unbelievingly until he sputters “you… What? You know?” May smiles satisfied. “First of all I'm neither dumb nor blind. I've known you're gay since before you became Spiderman. Ben and I both knew. We just wanted to give you the time you needed to tell us. Second, both you and Tony are not really inconspicous. I have to admit. I wasn't that enthusiastic when I first noticed. But I watched you. Both of you. You're more happy. You're good for each other. So I decided not to say anything till you were ready. But of course I knew why you two wanted to meet up this evening. And I will not let you take this moment of surprise from me.” May seems far to happy with all of that while Peter's stunned into silence. May laughes. “Okay. That's enough silence for now. You have to get going now if you want to be at school in time.” Peter blinks. “Yes… Of course… Yes… Bye…” Then he turns and leaves the apartment, still stunned.

When he's on the train he takes his phone out of his pocket and shoots a text to Tony.

>May already knew. She said it's okay?<

He doesn't has to wait long for Tony to answer.

>You okay?<

Peter thinks for a moment before replying.

>Yes. I think so. See you tonight. Love you!<

When Tony answers with >Love you too< Peter smiles softly at his phone.

Everything is okay now. All his secrets are out. At least to May.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story.  
> I'm also on tumblr. You can find me under awesomeimportantfan.  
> You're welcome to say hi.


End file.
